


Aw, isn't that sweet?

by Brosequartz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Direct Action, Dorado (Overwatch), Gen, Sombra has a soft spot for her hometown, and loves the kids that live there, and pan dulce as well, via hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: Talon has a mission in Dorado. Sombra slips away afterward to drop by the bakery, and visit some old friends.





	Aw, isn't that sweet?

“Back home... I should go drop by the bakery.”

“Stay focused, Sombra.” Reaper’s voice came clearly through the comms device in her ear.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry that creepy little head of yours, Gabe.”

He growled in response. What a weirdo. He was really committed to the whole grim reaper aesthetic. But she wasn’t about to throw the mission. The bakery could wait, as much as she loved it.

Dorado had a special place in her heart. She cared for its people, even when far away. Nobody in Talon knew about the way she used her hacking abilities to protect its people. She was an orphan on the streets of Dorado once. Everyone in the city acted like they knew nothing about her, and maybe they didn’t. Olivia Colomar had died in the omnic crisis and been reborn as Sombra, and no one knew that. But they knew the new her, who bought bread and shared it with hungry children, who kept the government off the back of illegal but benign activities, who protected small businesses from being pushed out by corporations. Especially Lumerico. God, she hated them. Exposing its CEO as the piece of garbage he was had been one of her proudest moments. But there were prouder still to come. 

She brushed her fingers softly over the Calle Colomar plaque on the wall by the fountain. A reminder of the prestige the Colomar family had once held. Protecting this city was in her blood. Maybe she wouldn’t be recognized for it by name like her ancestors had, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was…

“Hey!” a voice called from across the courtyard. She turned around, hastily withdrawing her hand from the plaque. It was one of the city’s homeless children. His face broke into a smile and he sprinted towards her. She opened her arms just in time for him to jump into them, and twirled him around in a circle before putting him down. 

She ruffled his hair gently. “How’s it going, kid?”

“You’re back!” he said excitedly.

“That is how it’s going,” she agreed.

“Sombra,” came that grumpy voice in her ear again.

“I’m just visiting an old friend,” she said, offering an explanation to Gabe while not giving away the existence of the comm device to the child. “I’ll be back later, kid. I’ve got something to take care of before we can catch up. See you soon.” She ruffled his hair again and ducked around the corner, activating her cloaking device. He followed her, looking put out. The look of surprise on his face when she was nowhere to be seen by the time he got around the corner was precious.

She sprinted off to get in position.

-

“Mission complete. Time to get out. The transport will pick us up the same spot as the drop off. Sombra, I hope you weren’t serious about-” Reaper paused. Why was there interference in his earpiece?

Sombra’s voice came through the static. “I’ll meet you back at the base, Gabe.” A kissing noise followed, then the line went dead. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. She always got like this whenever they had to come to this part of Mexico. Maybe she did have an old friend she was visiting. But he didn’t really want to know. Butting into Sombra’s business seemed like a good way to get locked out of all your electronic devices for a month. He sighed, and walked off to the rendezvous point, rubbing his temples.

-

“Hey.” Sombra pushed open the door to the bakery with a little wave. 

The cashier’s face broke into a smile. “It’s good to see you again, dear.” 

She shrugged, but didn’t try to hide her grin. “I was in the neighborhood.”

“The usual, I take it?” The baker was already reaching for a paper bag.

“Of course,” Sombra replied, reaching for her purse. She always paid in cash here. It was old-fashioned, sure, but there was no risk of her purchase being tracked. It was a very small chance, but better safe than sorry. 

She passed the money over the counter, and took the bag from the baker’s hand. She opened it to sniff the conchas inside. “Thanks,” she said, rolling it back up. 

The baker smiled. “Thank you for stopping by, dear,” she said.

“It wouldn’t be a trip to Dorado without your pan dulce,” Sombra replied with a wink. “I’ll be back again.” She blew a kiss back at the baker as she walked out the door.

It was dusk when she made it back to Calle Colomar, the lights starting to twinkle on. She took a seat on the rim of the fountain, and hummed a little tune as she took out one of the buns to take a bite. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head poke around a corner to look at her.

“Hey,” she said.

A small crowd of children walked out from behind the corner. The boy she she had run into earlier was at the front of the pack. He smiled sheepishly. “I brought some friends.”

“I expected no less,” Sombra replied. She would have been incredibly disappointed if he hadn’t. “Come sit with me.” She patted the rim of the fountain beside her, and the children hurried over. Some sat next to her on the rim, but most of them sat on the ground to face her as she passed the bag of conchas around. She recognized every face, although she didn’t know all the children’s names. 

“So, what have I missed?” she asked once everyone had a bun. 

The children filled her in on the escapades of their lives, from how they were doing in school, to who won their local soccer tournament this year, to a mysterious malfunction in the Lumerico nuclear plant that had left it out of commission for three months (she raised her hand to her mouth with a gasp, doing her best impression of shock). 

She listened to their troubles, too, with a sympathetic but bittersweet smile. The omnic crisis was long over, far behind the memories of these children. The struggles of their lives were so much smaller than hers had been when she was their age. That made her happy. It also made her happy to make them smaller still. Some of them were homeless. Some of them went hungry. Some of them had lost their parents, like she had. She couldn’t fix all of that, not with the resources she had. But she could protect them and their families from Lumerico. She could make bank debts disappear. She could expose corrupt politicians. She could make mysterious blessings fall on the city, like an increase in the education budget from the federal government, or an error in the tax code that just so happened to help the poorest neighborhoods.

Most of all, she could put a little stardust in their eyes. Make them feel like someone was looking out for them. Fill them with hope... and the occasional sweet treat.


End file.
